


Midnight meeting

by Cryzice



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha Dick Grayson, Dick Grayson is a Talon, M/M, Non-Consensual Bondage, Omega Jason Todd, Omega Verse, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-09
Updated: 2020-04-09
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:53:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23565610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cryzice/pseuds/Cryzice
Summary: Talon has finally found the perfect omega. He just has to convince the omega as well.
Relationships: Dick Grayson/Jason Todd
Comments: 5
Kudos: 200
Collections: omega Jason Todd week 2020





	Midnight meeting

**Author's Note:**

> Entry for day four of Omega Jason Todd Week, a bit late.
> 
> Day Four/9:th of April: Aftercare/pampering | Unconventional courting presents | Earth 3
> 
> Please read the tags before, as this is very different from my usual.

When Talon sees him for the first time, he is just out for a short run (away from Owlman, away from the suffocating manor and the Outsider’s watchful eyes, away from Dick Grayson, the charismatic adoptive son of a hermit).

After two blocks of shadow tag, Talon takes a break to hide from the rain on a random fire-escape and stares down at a group of young omega prostitutes, most underneath the legal age judging by the baby fat on some of them.

One of them, most likely the youngest of the group, immediately catches Talon’s eye. Even with the dark dye, there is still enough color at the roots to tell that he is a natural red-head, and a most fitting shade as well – almost the same as the red on his Talon suit.

One of the slightly older omegas give the boy (Talon’s omega) a cigarette and lights it, pulling the boy forward with a hand on the boy’s neck where Talon’s bite will be, soon – after he has cleaned the omega thoroughly from top to toe.

Some of the other omegas laugh when the boy blushes red. Talon has to grab onto the handrailing to stop himself from jumping in and slitting the man’s throat for daring to be so close to Talon’s omega.

A car in flashy blue drives down the street to where the group is and stops a short distance away. The driver rolls down the window and beckons one of the omegas over.

After a short talk, a couple of the omegas get into the car and are driven off. The remaining omegas stare after the car silently, no longer happy and more nervous.

Talon discreetly leaves his hiding spot and jumps onto the nearest roof, already beginning to make _plans._

* * *

When Jason wakes up, he has possibly the worst headache of his life. His entire body aches worse than after one of Willis’s beatings and there is something wrapped around both of his wrists tightly.

There’s something sharp and incredible painful between his legs as well, but he doesn’t want to think about that (or why they feel so sticky).

He remembers the client – weird guy, maybe early twenties or late teenager, pretty attractive, but his eyes were cold and had a predatory glint in them -, but not much else.

Roy hadn’t wanted him to go alone, but the guy – Dick? That’s what he said, but they rarely use their real name- had only wanted Jason, and Jason really needed the money.

Dick had even given him a soda, even though Jason hadn’t asked for one. Most guys just wanted a quick lay or a blowjob in the alley, but Dick hadn’t seemed to be in a hurry. Jason had just assumed he was one of those guys who look all innocent, but are freaky in bed and therefore has to pay for sex.

They talked, or more like Dick asked some questions and Jason tried to be as vague as possible with his answers.

Then everything had gone black until he woke up here, where here is.

There’s no light, so Jason can’t see a lot, but from what little he can tell, he’s in the middle of a bed larger than his bedroom at home.

He tries to pull at the things on his wrists – cold to the touch, so probably metal; maybe Dick is into this sort of thing, but Jason can’t remember agreeing to this -, but there’s no budge at all. When he tries to shout, he realizes that there’s something stuffed in his mouth.

Suddenly, the thing between his legs starts to move, slow at first and gradually becoming faster until Jason starts to tremble in reluctant pleasure, until the pleasure becomes too much for him to ignore.

Once his orgasm has finally ended, the vibrator – that’s what it called; Jason has heard of them, but he’s never seen or played with one – cuts off without a sound. Something starts to drip down from his insides, even more uncomfortable with how it happened.

There’s a bunch of tears in his eyes, but he ignores them as best he can. He has survived Willis and the streets alone in the winter (and Catherine), he will survive this as well, no matter what is done to him.

He tries to pull at the chains again, but like before, nothing he does has an effect. With these wrapped so tightly around his wrists, he can’t even reach for the lock-picks he has hidden everywhere he can.

To his frustration, a while later as he’s pulling at the chains again with all of his strength, the vibrator starts up again, at a much quicker phase than before. It feels like barely any time passes before his body betrays him again and his legs get even more sticky.

Worse, there’s barely any pause between his second orgasm and the vibrator moving again. He has no more than a few seconds to take a deep breath to stop himself from crying before it’s going again.

Before long, it doesn’t even stop once he’s orgasmed and there’s a continuous vibration between his legs at all time.

After what feels like hours later, the vibrator finally cuts off for what Jason can only pray is the last time. His pants are soaked through and stick to his skin every time he moves even the tiniest bit.

The only thing that keeps him going is the thought of what he’s going to do to whoever is doing this to him. When he figures out a way to get out, he’s going back to Roy. Roy knows people.

When he gets out of here, he is going to buy Roy that ugly scarf Roy looked at for the past three weeks, no matter how much Roy will say he doesn’t need it.

There’s a tiny squeal of an old door handle, and the door opens just a smidge to let someone through.

Jason tries to pull at the chain again, but when yet again nothing happens, he tries to growl at the person as menacingly as he can.

The person laughs quietly, seeming to not be bothered by Jason’s growl. “Don’t worry, Jay, I’m not going to hurt you”, a voice that Jason recognizes as Dick’s says, trying very hard to sound soothing and failing miserably.

Jason growls again, but with the chains, there is literally nothing he can do as Dick gradually gets closer and climbs onto the bed.

Once Dick gets close enough, he pulls Jason into his lap with a strength Jason would not have believed he has and essentially moves Jason around until he finds a position he finds suitable.

Jason desperately tries to pull away, but Dick doesn’t let him go very far before pulling him back again, squeezing Jason’s arms hard enough that Jason can feel the bruises form.

To Jason’s surprise, Dick starts doing what has to be the worst cooing Jason has ever experienced. It doesn’t make him feel safer – if anything, he feels less safe than ever. Alphas don’t naturally coo, but most of them know how to do it somewhat. Dick sounds like he read a book about it and decided that was good enough.

What kind of place is this that he doesn’t even know how to coo properly? People who have lived their entire lives in the street know how to do coo, but this guy just doesn’t.

Eventually, he seems to realize that Jason is just growing tenser and tenser the longer he continues and stops with an air of unhappiness. Instead, he starts nosing at Jason and pulls him even closer, really wrapping himself around Jason.

He smells of blood and rot. The closer he presses Jason against his chest, the more Jason wants to vomit.


End file.
